American Dad Pen123: The Final Season
by pen123
Summary: The Smiths and friends endure fun yet challenging adventures in this final season.
1. Trailer

"Steve, I hate being pregnant! I can't do my modeling career anymore until I give birth!" Zoey complained as she devoured a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Plus look at the bright side; you won't be farting anymore, which unfortunately is a symptom for pregnancy" Steve joked.

"Ha ha, that's funny" Zoey said as Steve sniffed.

"You just farted again" Steve covered his nose.

"You do that too!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

…

"Mary, there's something I really want to tell you" Andy said.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Come on brother! Just say it!" Christy encouraged as her brother is blushing as he approaches her.

"I think I love…" Andy gets interrupted.

"Fish sticks!" Cody taunted.

"Me too!" Mary smiled.

"No! That only works on guys! Damn it Mary! Why do you have to ruin it?!" Cody complained.

"Ha ha!" Maddie taunted.

"Shut up Maddie!" Cody shouted.

"Make me!" Maddie argued as the siblings rolled on the ground fighting.

"What were you going to say?" Mary asked.

"Nevermind!" Andy walked away. "Go ahead and call me chicken Christie! There's no way Mary is going to love me back! I can't say it to her! I'm too nervous!"

…

"Mommy, did you dye your hair?" Mary asked as Hayley is blonde again, wearing the same outfit from _Blonde Ambition._

"Yes honey, Mommy needs to uncover why Mrs. Johnson is avoiding your teacher" Hayley explained.

"Are they getting married?" Mary wondered.

"They're supposed to. Mark said that the wedding is going to happen" Hayley explained.

"Rogu likes hair" Rogu appeared.

"Roger! Get that thing out of here!" Hayley shouted.

…

"There's no way you're defeating the Ultimate Heroes!" Cindy warned as we see her up to her neck.

"Says the woman not wearing any clothes" an eerie and mysterious tone taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Cindy said as the camera zoomed out to her full body, which she is revealed to be wearing…a pink lacy bra and matching bikini panties.

"Damn it Pen! You couldn't wait until after laundry day for this adventure to being! First my robe disintegrates and now my female unmentionables are exposed instead of my boxers still in the dirty laundry pile!" Cindy roared as she covers her underwear with her hands.

"Who?" the voice asked.

"Nevermind! I'll kick your ass if I have too!" Cindy poses for a fight.

…

"Okay mysterious voice; wherever you are, show yourself!" Jeff warned with a broom as a flying creature flies by him. Jeff attacks it with the broom.

"Hey! This is 20% less cooler!" it was…Rainbow Dash.

"Hayley! There's a scary pony with a creepier catchphrase!" Jeff screamed.

…

"Where are we?" Hayley asked as they entered…Ponyville in Equestria.

"Why are we not ponies?" Zoey questioned.

"I don't know! Go ask the internet!" Jeff crossed his arms.

"Hey humans! What are you doing here?" it was…Fluttershy who appeared.

"Hey! That girl sounds just like me!" Adaline shouted.

"No (bleep) Sherlock! Oh wait, any curse word is bleep since _My Little Pony_ is a baby show" Mark said as gun pointed at him.

"Say it's a baby show one more time!" someone threatened him with the weapon.

"My bad!" Mark grinned nervously.

…

"Zoey, it's time to learn the truth about the scarf" Katherine said.

"Okay" Zoey said.

"Hi honey!" it was…her grandmother (voiced by Candi Milo), wearing a long purple dress and black heels.

"Grandma Kaydence!" Zoey got up and hugged her.

"I can't believe my grandbaby is going to be a mommy! Not to mention I'm going to be a great granny!" Kaydence cheered.

"And now, about your scarf…"

…

"Welcome heroes!" an anonymous voice is heard.

"This is weird" Emma said.

"Tell me about it" Dylan said.

"At least we're here together" Stacy said.

"That is true!" Meg said.

"Guys, whoever sent us this invite better know what he or she or it is doing" Matthew said.

"I smell food!" Jeff sniffed as he found the dining room, which had all of the heroes' favorite foods.

…

"Heroes, good luck! This is the biggest test of your life" Stan said as he watches the Ultimate Heroes posing for a fight against their greatest challenge ever.

"We can do this!" Emma shouted.

…

**American Dad: Pen123**

**The Final Season**

**August 1, 2019**

**Here's a Comic Con trailer for my final season. I apologize for not releasing it sooner. Creative issues was behind the delay. Enjoy and expect a two chapter premiere on August 1st! See you soon!**


	2. Wedding Blues

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

"_Last season on American Dad…_" Steve narrates as we see clips from the previous season. "_Natalie Clarkson becomes our new friend. Mark's mom falls for Mary's teacher. Natalie develops a crush on Lauren. Zoey becomes a lingerie model. We got married. And now this happens…_" the scene ends with Zoey's pregnancy test with a + symbol.

**Presently on American Dad…**

We see all the girls, including Emma, at Zoey's house, congratulating her as they are having a baby shower.

"Congratulations girl!" Hayley hugged her.

"Thank you everybody" Zoey smiled.

"I love you cousin!" Natalie hugged her as well.

"I love you too" Zoey added.

"You're going to be a great mom" Lauren said.

"Thank you" Zoey said.

"Steve is one lucky son of a bitch" Cindy laughed.

"Language, Redmond" Emma said.

"Guys please, this is Zoey's moment" Adaline said.

"It's fine girls. I'm glad you guys are here" Zoey said.

"I remember when I was pregnant with Gwen. I'm sure you will be fine with your pregnancy" Meg said.

"Sorry for what happened once again Meg" Emma said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt" Hayley said.

"Isn't this exciting?" Stacy asked.

"It sure is" Zoey said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Mark appeared, out of nowhere.

"Mark, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the guys?" Adaline asked.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the baby shower. However, my mom is marrying Colleen next week!" Mark cheered.

"No way! That's great Mark!" Adaline smiled.

"This is awesome! However, I'll shut the hell up and let you gals go back to celebrating Zoey's pregnancy" Mark said as he left.

Meanwhile, Mark has dinner with Joanne.

"Honey, are you excited for the wedding?" Joanne asked.

"I am Mom. I'm glad that it's happening soon" Mark smiled.

"Mark, I'm honored to tie the knot with your mother. I have to say how much I enjoyed seeing you grow up to be a handsome bright young man" Colleen said as she's seen grading papers.

"Why thanks Ms. Elizabeth, although I don't think you knew me when I was a kid" Mark said.

"Just take it as a compliment, honey" Joanne said.

"Excuse me" Colleen said as her cell phone rings. "Hello? Oh hi!" she gets up.

"What's going on?" Mark asked.

"It's nothing sweetie. Colleen is a busy woman" Joanne said.

"Tell me about it" Mark said.

(Flashback)

We see the kids creating a mess at Chuck E. Cheese's on a field trip. Mark volunteered to be the chaperone.

"This is the last time I volunteer Mary's class!" he grumbled.

(Flashback Ends)

The next day, Mark was looking into tuxedos. Adaline appeared.

"Thanks for sending the fairy kids to Roger's place. I'm glad that he does well working with kids" Mark said.

"Anytime Mark" Adaline smiled as they look online. However, Adaline stopped him for a moment.

"Mark can I ask you about something?" she asked.

"Sure what's up?" he wondered.

"Mark, can you please tell me about your father? It's like you're always silent to talk about him" Adaline begged.

"(Sigh) okay, here I go" Mark took a deep breath.

(Flashback)

The scene shifts to 1996. We see a big man, who had a body similar to Peter Griffin, approaching a young Joanne.

"_My father was actually an overweight man. He weighed around 300 pounds. One day, he met my mom at a party in a fraternity. They both fell in love. Then they started dating. His love for my mom is twice his weight, or even tripled. One day, my dad proposed to my mom. They had their wedding and then 9 months later, they had me_" Mark narrated as we see the couple enjoying time together while growing up while we see Mark's childhood to when he was born to playing when he was a little kid.

"_When I was 5, I always wanted to play with him after work, but he was too tired from work and his weight was not helpful at all_" Mark recalled.

"Hey dad, want to play catch" a young Mark asked.

"I'm sorry kiddo. Daddy's tired from work" he said. (A/E He's voiced by Hugh Jackman.)

"One day, he arrived from work as he had a big project, which made him work over 100 hours a week. The worst day of my life was when he arrived home, having pain in his chest which turns out to be a heart attack" Mark continued as his dad arrived home, extremely tired, but collapsed on the floor. A frightened young Mark and Joanne feared the scene.

"And then…he didn't survived and died."

(Flashback Ends)

"(Sniff) I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't think you believe in me" Mark teared up.

"Mark, I am so sorry for your loss. I want to thank you for telling your story. You still have me. You still have your mom and your soon to be stepmom. Plus I love you" Adaline smiled as she hugged her soon to be husband.

"Thank you Addie. I love you" Mark smiled. However, he looks outside to see Colleen carrying a lot of stuff.

"What is she up to?" he wondered.

"What's wrong?" Adaline asked.

"It's Colleen. She's taking some gifts back into her car. I thought we were going to keep them" Mark thought. Then he overhears a conversation.

"Yes, I have the things. Hopefully Joanne doesn't see them" Colleen said.

"WHAT?! What does she mean 'hopefully Joanne doesn't see them'?" Mark questioned.

"Mark, it's okay" Adaline said.

"Oh boy, I'm going to need some help. Adaline, how would you like to go undercover with me?" Mark asked.

"I love to, but I'm visiting my Dad tomorrow. I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Damn, I forgot about that. That's okay. I'll figure something out" he said.

Later, Hayley receives a call.

"I can help, although I'll need a disguise" she said.

"Hey Jeff, look at my new outfit" Hayley said as she appears…dressed as a blonde from _Blonde Ambition_.

"Oh my God babe, you look gorgeous" Jeff cheered as he kisses his wife.

"It's a shame that you never got to see me like this while you were in space. Now's your chance" Hayley said as they make out. However, she stops for a moment.

"Sorry Jeff. I'm disguised like this because I need to go undercover" Hayley explained.

"Ooh, sounds like fun" Jeff smiled. "Have fun!"

Hayley leaves as Mary appears.

"Mommy, did you dye your hair?" Mary asked.

"Yes honey, Mommy needs to uncover why your teacher is avoiding Mark's mom" Hayley explained.

"Are they getting married?" Mary wondered.

"They're supposed to. Mark said that the wedding may not happen unless something is up. I'm going to find your teacher and see what she's up to" Hayley explained.

"Rogu likes hair" Rogu appeared.

"Roger! Get that thing out of here!" Hayley shouted.

Meanwhile, Hayley drives off in Jeff's van as Mark rides with her.

"Hayley, thank you so much for helping me out. I don't know what's going to happen to my mom. All I know is that somebody or something strange is happening" Mark said.

"Anytime. That's what good friends do" Hayley said.

(Mark whistling)

"Uh Mark, notice anything different?" Hayley asked.

"Oh I know, you're going to be an aunt!" Mark answered.

"I know that already" Hayley said.

"Not really" Mark said.

"I'm wearing this outfit to find Colleen and see what she's up to" Hayley explained.

"That's nice" Mark said feeling indifferent about Hayley's outfit. However, she rolled her eyes.

"There she is" Hayley said as they got out of the car and hid behind a bush. Mark takes out a pair of binoculars.

"I wonder what's going on over there" he asked as Colleen is inside a building.

"Okay woman, let's take off that skirt and show me what you got" someone's voice was said as Colleen removed her blue skirt, revealing her pink panties.

"Oh come on! Why does the author always include fanservice? I swear I saw something like this from _The Loud House_" Hayley groaned.

"Who?" Mark asked as he covered his eyes.

"Nevermind. This is interesting" Hayley added as Colleen now removed her blouse, revealing her matching bra.

"You can stop looking now Hayley!" Mark begged as they left.

"Crap! I think Colleen is cheating on my mom! Oh my God, I don't want to do!" Mark panicked.

"Mark, it's okay. I'll tell you what. I'll find out what Colleen is up to and you can explain what's going on to your mom" Hayley suggested.

"Okay" Mark agreed.

Hayley arrives to the next location where Colleen enters. As she gets out, paparazzi interfered.

"Oh my God, it's Angelina Jolie!" person 1 shouted.

"No it's not! It's Scarlett Johansson!" person 2 screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Hayley shouted as she takes out a sword from her chest and everyone ran in fear.

"That's more like it" Hayley said as she entered yet another store.

"Perfect! Joanne will like. Thank God you are able to hold on to the presents. I want to make them a surprise for our wedding" Colleen told the receptionist.

"That's wonderful, Ms. Elizabeth. Trust me, you two will make a cute and loving couple" the receptionist added.

"You mean Mrs. Johnson isn't going to be heartbroken anymore?! That's great!" Hayley smiled.

"Mark, guess what? Colleen isn't cheating on your mom or anything!"

"_I know. My mom said that they want to surprise with each other and that nothing bad will happen to them_" Mark called.

"That's good. Oh well, time to go home" Hayley said as she left. However, a similar foot appeared.

"I should get some pizza for Jeff and Mary" Hayley told herself.

"Hello Hayley, we met once again" a familiar voice occurred.

"You again!" Hayley shouted.

"You might remember me. After all, I sound just like Kuvira" it was…Lucy Sheridan.

"I swear if you ruin my brother's relationship with Zoey, I will manslaughter you to death!" Hayley threatened. "Besides, Stacy is free from you. Emma is permanent and you can't do shit!"

"Oh my days of transforming guys into girls are long gone. I'm doing something special" Lucy explained as she transformed into…Hayley but with the regular outfit and headband.

"No! Please don't do this! I know what's going to happen!" Hayley pleaded.

"You're right!" Lucy changes her hair into a blonde, the same as Hayley's. "I'll take those clothes of yours if that's okay with you" she shoots a tranquilizer at her neck to leave her unconscious. Later, wearing the white tube top and matching short skirt, Lucy leaves.

"Now it's time for some action!" she laughs evilly.

However, Hayley wakes up in a few moments, but she's left in a white strapless bra and matching panties.

"I'm going to get her!" she growled as she reaches for a knife to free herself. She does so successfully and escapes, but she had no clothes on.

"Please forgive me" she takes a green hoodie and blue jeans from a mannequin and got dressed again.

"Oh dear! Someone is trying to seduce me!" it was…Hans Moleman who is dressed as a security guard.

Meanwhile, disguised as Hayley, Lucy started attacking everyone and everything.

"Hayley, what are you doing?!" someone shouted.

"You will bow to me!" Lucy's evil voice shouted as she shoots her stone sword at the wall, creating a firestorm.

Meanwhile, Jeff is watching TV. Mary appeared.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Mary asked.

"Oh my God, did Hayley joined the dark side?!" Jeff panicked.

"Oh no! It can't be true!" Mary panicked as well.

Meanwhile, we see Steve cleaning his stuff up as he is going to be a dad for the first time.

"WHAT?! Hayley's evil?! That can't be true!" Steve shouted as he calls the rest of the heroes for help.

Later, Lucy arrived as she attempts to demolish the CIA into pieces. Out of nowhere, Ralph still disguised as Ruth appeared.

(A/E Go Back to Wrath of Lucy from Season 3 to remember this part.)

"I want to be a boy again!" s/he shouted.

"You're already a boy!" Lucy said.

"Oh thank God!" Ralph is back to normal in his regular outfit. However, his stomach starts hurting. "I don't feel so good!"

"Good, now watch this!" Lucy snaps her fingers and instantly, Ralph dies.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Hayley arrived, dressed as Glamora.

(Play Kanto Intense Action)

"But how?!" Lucy shouted.

Out of nowhere, Steve, Zoey, Jeff, Emma, Cindy, Natalie, and Lauren arrived.

"You tried framing me, but guess what? I proved the world my innocence by this!" Hayley showed Lucy her hair and wearing this headband. "I know that you dislike headbands and I'd figure wearing it will prove my innocence!"

"Best part is that Hayley broke the 'someone transforms into somebody else and the clone is evil and the real person goes to jail' cliche! Way to go babe!" Jeff cheered.

"So this must be Lucy! Hi, I'm Lauren Frost! Do you like Twilight Sparkle like me?" Lauren offered a handshake.

"Lauren, no! She's evil! She's the reason Zoey went into a state of depression for a thousand years!" Natalie warned.

"Nevermind then!" Lauren crossed her arms.

"Touch me and get this!" Lucy threatened as she snapped her fingers to see a tree disappear. However, the glove holding on to Lucy to make things die by a snap has been snatched…by Rogu. Mary also appeared as she was the one who threw him.

"You're welcome" Mary smiled.

"Rogu likes glove" Rogu said as he eats the glove.

"NO!" Lucy shouted.

"Attack, now!" all the heroes shouted as they attack Lucy successfully. However, with a press of a button, a flying spaceship arrived.

"You have not seen the last of me!" Lucy leaves on her spaceship.

"What's going on?" Mark arrived, along with Joanne and Colleen. "Hayley, I'm so sorry that this happened! I won't forgive myself for this!"

"Mark, it's okay. It's a good thing this happened sooner than later. Who knows? Lucy would have killed us without any of us finding out had she escaped from jail again" Hayley accepts his apology.

"I'm sorry for the ongoing confusion about our relationship Mark" Colleen apologized. "I just wanted to surprise your mother."

"I'm already surprised" Joanned said as she kisses her girlfriend. Hayley quickly covers Mary's eyes.

"Eek! Well, at least you're okay Mom" Mark said as he hugged her.

"Thanks sweetie" Joanne said.

"Shall we?" Colleen asked.

"Yes" Joanne agreed as the last scene shifts to their wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride, uh each other. Just kiss! You guys are officially married" the priest said as Joanne and Colleen share a kiss together. The people at the wedding cheered.

"I love happy endings" Mark teared up.

"Not everyone is happy though" Adaline said.

"You're right. Zoey's arch enemy returned. Don't worry. I promise that she will be defeated once and for all" Mark said. Adaline smiled.

We see Zoey in her pajamas looking out the window while rubbing her belly.

"Pregnant or not, Lucy will be defeated" she said. "I can promise that!"

Meanwhile, we see Lucy inside her spaceship.

"My cloning ability was a test run. It does not matter now. That was just a test run. Soon, I will rule all of Langley Falls!" Lucy shouted.

"Hello Ms. Sheridan! I want in!" it was…the evil hot tub from _Hot Tub_.

"Hello there Mr. Green. You killed Stan Smith and tricked the audience by bringing him back to life and forcing the characters to sing. I like it! You are in! Let's see who else should be in my team" Lucy looks at the possibilities of who would join her team to defeat the Ultimate Heroes.

"I got it! I can build a…" she starts typing on her computer. "...and bring some old friends back. However, I have to make sure nobody helps her and I mean nobody helps her!" she looks at the photos of Gwen, Cody, Maddie, Rosie, Jaina, Amalia, Andy, Christie, and Mary.

"Where should we go to our honeymoon?" Joanne asked.

"Whatever you like Joanne" Colleen suggested as they sleep in bed together.

Mark sees them and smile. They he goes back to his room.

The scene shifts with Steve sleeping with Zoey after a very stressful week, from fighting Lucy to the wedding.

Steve develops a dream.

(Dream Sequence)

"Welcome to being parents!" Meg cheered as Steve and Zoey arrived with a baby carriage. However, the scene goes entirely black as the carriage disappears. Then, out of nowhere, one by one, their friends disintegrates. First it was Hayley, then Jeff, then Mark, then Adaline, then Emma, then Meg, then Natalie, and so on and so forth.

"Steve, what's going on?!" Zoey panicked.

"I don't know! I don't like this at all!" Steve shouted as he looks down to see his legs being disintegrated.

"NO! This can't be happening!" Zoey shouted as they also disintegrate.

(Dream Sequence Ends)

Steve wakes up, feeling completely sweaty. He then looks at Zoey's belly.

"Please arrive, our child! Mommy and Daddy's lives depend on you" he whispered.

We now see a familiar figure walking around.

"Zoey, I missed you. Please I want to be in again" it was voiced by Jack De Sena.

(Credits Scene)

Mark and Adaline look outside as they look at the sky.

"Adaline, I'm worried about the future" Mark said.

"I'm worried too" Adaline said.

"What does Lucy's return mean for us and the rest of the Ultimate Heroes?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that heroes like ourselves may never take a vacation, no matter what the situation is" Adaline explained.

"You may be right about that. When should we get married?" he asked.

"Hopefully soon, if not later" she responded.

Each Ultimate Hero are in a 4 by 4 square with Steve, Zoey, Jeff, Hayley, Mark, Adaline, Natalie, and Lauren on the left side, with Meg, Emma, Dylan, Axel, Cindy, Matt, Matthew, and Stacy looking on the right, while staring at each other in opposite directions, preparing for what's to come.

**End of Chapter**

**There you go ladies and gentlemen. To be honest, this season premiere was a lot tougher than expected. Hopefully it goes well. On to the next chapter as I did say I would release two chapters. Enjoy! **


	3. The Scarf

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

The scene shifts to Zoey leaving the doctor's office after her appointment. Steve walks with her.

"Thanks for coming with me Steve. I really appreciate it babe" she smiled.

"Anytime babe. That's what husbands are for, although it's going to feel weird that you're not my girlfriend anymore, but instead you're my wife" he added.

"I know. I'm too used to calling you my boyfriend and not my husband" she laughed.

Later, they arrived home as Zoey grabbed something to eat and then she sat down.

"Steve, I hate being pregnant! I can't do my modelling career until I give birth!" Zoey complained as she devoured a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"I'm so sorry to hear that! Plus look at the bright side; you won't be farting anymore, which unfortunately is a symptom for pregnancy" Steve joked.

"Ha ha, that's funny" Zoey said as Steve sniffed.

"You just farted again" Steve covered his nose.

"You do that too!" Zoey rolled her eyes.

Katherine arrived, but she started sniffing.

"Zoey honey, please use the washroom when you need to" she said as Zoey blushed.

"I'm sorry mom. It hurts having a baby" Zoey said.

"I know sweetie" Katherine smiled.

"Mom, I have a question: will my scarf be passed down to my future daughter?" Zoey asked.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer your question because I don't know many facts about it just like your grandmother, although I can ask her to visit us" Katherine suggested.

"Great idea Mrs. Wilson" Steve smiled.

Moments later, Steve and Zoey are sitting on the couch.

(Doorbell rings)

"Zoey, it's time to learn about the scarf" Katherine said.

"Okay" Zoey said.

"Hi honey…" it was…her grandmother (voiced by Candi Milo), wearing a long purple dress and matching heels.

"Grandma Kaydence!" Zoey got up and hugged her.

"I can't believe my grandbaby is going to be a mommy! Not to mention I'm going to be a great granny!" Kaydence cheered. "And now, about your scarf…"

"I want to hear too!" Hayley appeared, along with Jeff, Mark, Adaline, Mary, Roger, and Rogu.

"Rogu likes stories" Rogu said.

"Once upon a time…" Kaydence narrates as the scene shifts to ancient Egypt.

(A/E The regular cast will play the ancestors.)

(Flashback)

"_The biggest wedding in all of ancient Egypt has arrived. It was the wedding between Abanoub and Thema_."

Abanoub arrived, who is actually Steve.

"Thema, my queen, are you here?" Steve asked.

"I am here, your highness Abanoub" Zoey arrived.

"Kamazu, how's the reception going to look?" Steve asked Toshi.

"とても変なとても変な (very weird)" Toshi said.

"At least speak some English damn it!" Steve cursed.

"Bast, how's the dress?" Zoey asked Hayley.

"All set, my queen" Hayley said.

"I have something prepared, daughter" Katherine arrived, holding on to a long and beautiful purple wedding veil.

"It looks beautiful mother" Zoey said.

"Isis, this is wonderful" Steve commented.

"I've been wanting to give this to you. This is the first time that I made something so special. I want to give what is best for my beautiful princess daughter and she is getting married on a special day. You should have this. I want you to wear it on your wedding day" Katherine said.

"Thank you so much mother. I love it! I will forever cherish this forever and ever!" Zoey smiled as she hugs her mom.

"Okay, this story isn't going anywhere. It's too ancient" Roger appeared.

"Edrice, what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"I mean where's Facebook and YouTube? I'm sure you can find better things from the internet" Roger explained.

"What is this internet you speak of?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, some weird stuff that people will hate in a thousand years or so they say" Jeff said.

(Flashback Pause)

The scene shifts back to the present.

"Hold up a sec, do they wore underwear at least? I mean how do they take dumps" Jeff wondered.

"Jeffrey Fischer!" Hayley shouted.

"My bad Mrs. A" Jeff apologized.

"Anyways…" Kaydance resumed.

(Flashback Resumed)

"_The day of the big wedding has arrived between Abanoub and Thema_" she resumed narrating as the biggest Egyptian wedding occurred.

"Oh hey! Do you Abanoub take the beautiful Thema to be your lawfully wedded wifey?" the priest said as he's played by Bruce the Performing Artist.

"I do" Steve said.

"What about you Princess Thema?" Bruce asked.

"I do" Zoey answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Bruce said as they kiss.

"_Abanoub and Thema had the biggest wedding of their lives. They spent time together. Theme really loved the scarf so much that she wanted to hold on to it as long as she want to_" Kaydence narrates as we see Thema modeling while wearing loincloths on her chest and lower area. Abanoub draws hieroglyphics of his wife modeling on a stone.

"I don't know what to call this outfit" Zoey wondered.

"I don't know either. If it can start with the letter l, it would be amazing" Steve said.

"I'm sure whatever it is, our future children will love it" Zoey said as many years pass by, we see an elderly Thema and Abanoub.

"_However, many years have passed by. Thema and Abanoub did not have much time to live and so Thema passed down to her daughter, which eventually passed it down to her granddaughter_" Kaydence narrated as the granddaughter of Abanoub and Thema is now wearing the wedding veil for her wedding.

(Flashback Pause)

"And that is how the scarf is known for being a wedding veil" Kaydance said.

"Wow, that's so cool! Wait a second, does this mean I'm part Egyptian?" Zoey wondered.

"Oh no, not necessarily" Kaydence corrected.

"What happens next?" Mary wondered.

"Everything that happened with the scarf after the wedding can be revealed when we get back from our break" Kaydence told the audience.

"Grandma, who are you talking to?" Zoey asked.

"Huh, I thought that's how the show is formatted. Man, you kids and your modern technology. How can an old fart like me follow up to this?" Kaydance joked.

Everyone gotten some snacks as Zoey's grandmother continued her story.

"The next owner of the scarf came from your great ancestor named Elizabeth" Kaydence said.

(Flashback Resumed)

"_The veil from Egypt continued to be passed down from mother to daughter and many many years later, it's no longer a veil_" Kaydence explained as the scene shifts to the medieval times. The veil is now transformed into a cape.

"This cape used to belong to your ancestors, so many great grandmothers that it's hard to keep track of it" Katherine said.

"Mother, are you sure?" Zoey asked.

"I'm sure it will be okay to give this to you Princess Elanor" Katherine said as she hands her the cape. Zoey puts it on.

"Mom, how do I look?" she asked.

"It looks beautiful on you. You look like a true warrior" Katherine said.

"Thank you mother" Zoey hugged her.

"_However, it was a battle between the Silver and the Platinum"_ Kaydence narrated as two rival teams go square to square.

"Merek, your team is going down!" Stan shouted as he's the leader of Team Silver.

"Not on my watch Tybalt!" Roger snapped as the opposing teams fought each other. Zoey aka Elanor watches.

"Prince Joseph, what is going on?" Zoey asked.

"Princess Elanor, it looks like a rivalry battle between two heated teams. Apparently, one of them brought the Trojan horse and the other didn't take it so lightly" Steve answered.

"I'm going in to stop them" Zoey said as she puts on a knight outfit, along with the cape.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I'm going to save the lives and reputation of the Silver nation" Zoey explained as she left.

"Come back!" Steve shouted.

(Flashback Pause)

"Unfortunately, Princess Elanor did not survive the battle and passed" Kaydance said in a sad tone.

"Rogu said" Rogu teared up.

"The good news is that the spirit of Princess Elanor did not die" Kaydence explained in a much more happier tone.

(Flashback Resume)

"_Because of Princess Elanor's sacrifice, the 1000 year war between Silver and Platinum has come to an end. The cape, however, managed to live on from generation to generation. In fact, it was so popular that in the early 19th century, it was discovered hidden by a famous model named Amanda Allison, who happens to be your great-great-great grandmother_" Kaydance narrated as the scene shifts to the 1900s, where a blonde haired woman wearing a blue dress and heels picked up the remains of the cape.

"This is so beautiful! I can't believe my ancestors owned something like this. I wonder what it does" Amanda said as she puts it on as a scarf.

"Darling, you look wonderful" her husband arrived.

"Thank you dear. I wonder what we should do about it" Amanda wondered.

"Let's go for a walk and see what others think" he suggested as Amanda wore the scarf to the outside world. However, everyone looks at her and enjoys her new fashion look.

"The woman looks so beautiful!" someone shouted as a lot of people took photographs of her with the scarf.

(Flashback Pause)

"Hold up a second! Why aren't we in the story anymore?!" Roger complained.

"Roger, this does not concern you!" Zoey snapped.

"Whatever you say stinko!" Roger rolled his eyes as he sprays Febreeze.

"I did not fart! That was you!" Zoey shouted.

"I know" Roger giggled as everyone else looked at him all grossed out.

"Anyways…" Kaydence resumed.

(Flashback Resumed)

"_Amanda became a successful model that she was offered contracts from Europe_" Kaydance narrated as Zoey's great-great-great grandmother was modeling in retro style dresses and swimsuits.

"Yes, yes, you look beautiful! Keep it going madam!" a photographer said.

"Soon, you will be the biggest hit on Instagram" someone said.

"What's Instagram?" the photographer asked.

"I don't know. It's so stupid shit that dumb little kids will post in like a hundred years from now" the friend commented.

"_All was good and all, but one day, your great-great-great grandmother got pregnant" _Kaydence recalled as Amanda gave birth to a baby girl.

"It's a girl" the doctor said as it was Zoey's great-great grandmother who was born in the same year.

"I should name her Amelia" Amanda said.

"I love it" her husband smiled.

(Flashback Pause)

"You mean I was meant to be a model?" Zoey smiled.

"Sure preggo" Roger joked as Zoey kicked him on the leg.

"What's wrong with you, seriously?" the alien got mad.

"Let's keep moving on yes" Kaydence said as the scene shifts to the 1920s.

(Flashback Resume)

"_Everything was great in the 20s. My grandmother was enjoying life with my grandfather. However, in 1939, World War 2 happened_" Kaydence recalled as War World 2 has occurred. Adolf Hitler appeared.

"You will bow to me!" Hitler shouted.

"Hitler, when I grow up, can I be like you?" it was…Roger who was there.

"No you may not! You aren't evil enough like me!" Hitler shouted.

(Flashback Pause)

"Roger! You actually knew Hitler?!" Mark twitched his eye.

"He used to be my friend and then he betrayed me when he wanted to kill the Jews!" Roger cried. "I'm not a monster, okay?!"

"Roger, it's okay. I didn't know what was happening. It's fine buddy" Jeff said.

"Anyways, there is a good ending to this story" Kaydence continued.

(Flashback Resumed)

"Darling, forgive me for this, but I need to do this in order to save the world" Amelia said as she puts on the scarf and undressed, revealing her liberty bodice, corset, and bloomers. She posed with the scarf to seduce Hitler. It made him blush, until he was about to be killed by the American soldiers.

"Nice try losers!" Hitler shouted as he was bulletproof, but he grabbed a gun and shot himself. However, everyone look at Amelia and cheered.

"_Right then, my grandmother saved the world_" Kaydance narrated. "_My mother witnessed how Hitler was defeated and asked to take care of the scarf as the passing of the torch_."

We see Zoey's great grandmother Lana wearing the scarf as it got a bit smaller. She is seen modeling the very first bikini ever made, while wearing the scarf. Then she found her husband and they fall in love and had Kaydence.

"_My mother took the scarf from my grandmother and she also became a model. The bikinis you ladies wear are a lot different than it was back then_" Kaydence narrates as her parents got married and then she was born.

(Flashback Ends)

"And later on, I was born, then I took up modeling and the very first set of panties were created. I had the honor of wearing them, along with the scarf and then your grandfather met me and we both fell in love and had your mother, who then wore the scarf, even though she did not want to pursue a modeling career" Kaydence recalled.

"It's true because I rather have a career in law and then I met your father and had you" Katherine said.

"Wow, that's so cool Mrs. A" Jeff smiled.

"Wow, so the one I have right now is from many years ago huh?" Zoey wondered.

"Yes dear. I just want to say that please do not take what you have right now for granted. You may regret it later in life" Kaydence suggested.

"I always knew you were interested in modeling Zoey" Steve said.

"Oh man, if I were you, I'd sell it for billions of dollars" Hayley suggested.

"No thank you Hayley. I like how my scarf is" Zoey refused.

"That's my cue to go play bingo" Kaydence laughed as her alarm sounded off as she got up and left. "Zoey, I love you and please continue with the legacy of the scarf."

"I love you too grandma" Zoey agreed as she smiled.

Later that night, Zoey is in her room, looking scared. Steve enters.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" he asked.

"No" she said.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I'm worried about my scarf. If we have a daughter, I want this to carry on forever. I don't want it to go away" Zoey explained.

"Have we ever found out what our child is going to be?" Steve wondered.

"Steve, I actually don't know what out child is going to be. I mean, I've been pregnant for 2 months now. Hang on" Zoey left as she went to the washroom to vomit and then she returned. "I'm okay. Anyways, I don't want the scarf to die" then she starts crying.

"Zoey, it's going to be okay" Steve hugged her.

"I don't know babe. Do we even know what our future is going to be?" Zoey whimpered.

"I have a career all set up" Steve explained as he has a YouTube channel, where he reviews video games and movies. He has over 100 million subscribers and each video has at least 5 million views.

"How did you…?" Zoey wondered.

"I started a review business and I'd figure it's time I tell you this. Zoey Melanie Wilson-Smith, marrying you was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Steve said.

"I love you too" Zoey smiled as they kiss while the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri played.

**7 Months Later**

"Oh my God, my wife is in labour!" Steve panicked as the scene shifts to the hospital where Zoey is going to give birth. However, we hear her screaming in so much pain. Then suddenly, a baby's cry is heard.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said. "Hold up, there's one more child to be born."

"One more?! Don't tell me we're going to have a thousand kids just like Mark and Adaline!" Steve panicked.

"Oh no! I promised that this is not going to happen" the doctor said as another baby was born.

"It's a girl!" he announced as Zoey is seen holding the baby twins.

"Hi guys, I'm your mommy" Zoey said in a quiet and happy tone.

"Hi sweeties. I'm your daddy" Steve said as he looked at the newborn kids.

"Thank you for being on my side no matter what Steve" Zoey said.

"Anytime babe. I love you and the kids. The big question is what should we name them" Steve wondered.

"I think I have the perfect names" Zoey said. "I want to name our son…"

**To Be Continued**…

Next time…on **American Dad**…

"Congratulations on giving birth to two beautiful children cousin!" Natalie cheered.

"Thank you Natalie! I didn't think that I was going to give birth to twins, but now I'm proud to be their mother" Zoey smiled.

"Hi kids! Want to spend some time with grandma and grandpa?" Michael said as the babies are excited to play with their grandparents.

"Well, it looks like my mortal enemy has given birth to two ugly children. I refuse to call them adorable, but I have to admit not too bad" Lucy said.

(Credits Scene)

"Lucy, have we found some recruitments on defeating the Ultimate Heroes once and for all?" the hot tub asked.

"Patience, my friend. Rome was never built in a day. When judgment day is here, I will be unstoppable!" Lucy laughed evilly as she continues to watch Zoey from her spaceship.

The scene ends with Steve and Zoey having a picnic with the babies as the song "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros playing in the background.

The…oh screw it, let's just say the name of the twins before it becomes a soap opera.

"This is fun. Are you having a lot of fun, Luke and Wendy?" Steve asked as the babies laughed cutely.

"I love you guys so much!" Zoey said as she kissed her kids on the cheek. Steve holds on to baby Wendy as Zoey holds on to baby Luke.

"We'll be just fine" Steve said as the family looked up at the sky.

**End of Chapter**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if this didn't seemed American Dad-ish type. Next episode will have more comedy, compared to these two chapters. Read and review and see you next time.**


	4. The Kids Are All Aight

**I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

**One Month Ago**

"It's a girl" the doctor said as a baby girl was born from Zoey. However, another baby was born.

"It's a boy" he added as a baby boy was born.

**A Few Weeks Later**

Steve and Zoey are seen changing the babies' diapers and feeding them some baby food.

"Yummy! Isn't it delicious?" Steve cooed as baby Wendy smiled.

"It's yummy too huh Luke?" Zoey cooed as she also feeds baby Luke.

Moments later, Steve and Zoey arrived home with the newborn babies in a baby carriage. Stan, Francine, Hayley, Jeff, Mary, Klaus, Roger, Rogu, Katherine, Michael, Kaydence, Natalie, and Lauren were excited to see them.

"Congratulations guys!" Natalie cheered as she first hugged Steve, then hugged her cousin Zoey.

"Hi guys, I'm your aunt Natalie" Natalie told the babies.

"Hi sweeties. I'm aunt Hayley and this is uncle Jeff" Hayley introduced themselves.

"It was wonderful to see that the big day is finally here! Aww, so cute! Come to your grandma!" Katherine smiled as she grabbed Luke and Wendy and kissed them on the cheek.

"Aren't you a little too young to be a grandmother?" Roger asked.

"Aren't you a little too old to be a jackass?" Michael snapped while Katherine covered the twins' ears as Hayley did the same to Mary.

"I'll be quiet now" Roger surrendered.

Later that night, as Luke and Wendy are sleeping in their cribs, Steve arrives to bed looking extremely tired. In fact, he was so tired, he only took off his shirt and went straight to bed wearing only his blue pants.

"Oh man! Who knew that fatherhood was going to be so difficult?" he wondered.

"Babe, it's okay" Zoey arrived wearing a long pink sleep nightgown as she also gets in bed. "Listen, being parents for the first time is not meant to be easy. It's going to take a while. I promise that Luke and Wendy will love us and of course, will be the best kids we ever have."

"I hope you're right" Steve said as right when he was about to kiss his wife on the lips, he instantly went to sleep. Loud snoring occurred from him.

"Get some sleep babe" Zoey chuckled as she pats his head and went to sleep.

The next day, Luke and Wendy covered their parents with baby food all over their bodies. They laughed.

"How in the world did Hayley not struggled with Mary when she was a newborn baby?" Steve wondered.

"I don't know!" Zoey answered.

"We need a break, but we can't though" Steve suggested.

"Like what?" Zoey wondered.

Moments later, the babies calmed down and took their naps. After their naps, Steve and Zoey look at different pamphlets of fun activities, along with the babies' diaper changing time.

"How about this? We got to a summit and learn about how to improve our sex life without having kids again" Steve suggested as he got up to change Luke.

"I don't know. We just had the kids and I don't feel right asking for someone to watch them as we are barely becoming parents" Zoey explained as she is changing Wendy's diaper.

"We can go in a month if that's okay" Steve suggested.

"That works too" Zoey agreed.

**One Month Later**

We see Hayley cleaning the living room at the Smith household.

(Doorbell rings)

"I got it" Hayley said as she opened the door and it was an extremely exhausted Steve and Zoey while driving a baby carriage.

"Oh my God! How's my favorite niece and nephew?" Hayley smiled.

"I'm good! I was hoping my favorite aunt would watch us for a few hours" Steve said as he was mimicking Luke's voice.

"Sure! I love to! However, I wish Mary and Jeff were here, but they went on a father-daughter kayaking trip today" Hayley said. "Nevertheless, I love to spend some time with my favorite niece and nephew!"

A few moments later, as they all went upstairs to Hayley's room, Hayley grabbed the babies and kissed them on the cheeks and then blew raspberries on their tummies. The babies laugh.

"Luke and Wendy, I got a surprise for you" Hayley said as she opened her closet and out came…a bunch of presents.

"Whoa Hayley, you didn't have to do all of this" Zoey said.

"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I also bought so many toys for Mary when she was born. I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt for the first time ever" Hayley explained as Luke opened one box and inside were two stuffed bears: one was blue and the other was pink. He and Wendy take a bear and made growling sounds but laughed afterwards.

"Exactly! They're bears! You guys are a bunch of smart cookies" Hayley winked as she also had bears and the three played together.

"Well, it looks like things are under control with Hayley, huh?" Zoey wondered.

"She is already a mom, so she should be perfectly fine with the kids" Steve explained.

"I hope they don't cause you too much trouble" Zoey said.

"We put everything over here Hayles" Steve said.

"Uh huh, got it" Hayley said.

"Mashed peas, their favorite" Steve said.

"And diapers! Uh extra diapers! Oh, and backup extra, extra diapers" Zoey added while she chuckled.

"Mashed peas, their favorite. Wait, did I say that already?" Steve wondered.

"Uh huh" Roger nodded as he appeared, along with Rogu, but he is covered with many packages of diapers.

"Oh and this is the most important thing of all, their whammies" Zoey instructed as she takes out two plush turtles.

"Whammies? Why do little babies need these things?" Roger wondered. "And let me guess, the babies named them huh?"

"Yep! The whammies help calm the kids down. Just give them the toy and they will instantly stop crying and they will calm down" Steve explained. "Hayles, you got this?"

"Whammies, of course" Hayley said. "Although, where are you guys going?"

"Steve got tickets to a sex summit in Richmond. Apparently, it's like a porno version of a typical TED talk on improving sex lives without getting kids" Zoey explained.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have asked. Don't worry. I'll take care of Luke and Wendy. Have fun guys" Hayley smiled as the babies waved bye to their parents.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back sweeties" Zoey said as she kissed them on the cheek. Steve does the same. The couple left.

"You guys are already smart just like your mommy and daddy" Hayley winked as the babies try doing the same, but because they are so young, they blinked both of their eyes instead.

"Hayley, good luck watching two kids at the same time" Roger said.

"Well, guess what Roger? You're going to help me, since you're good with kids" Hayley said.

"Rogu likes idea" Rogu said.

"Fine. Like how?" Roger asked.

"I know Roger; however, I just need to feed them really quick" Hayley said as she gets out the mashed peas and gives them spoonfuls to each of the babies, but they refused.

"I got it! Here comes the airplane" she said as they ate the food.

"Easier said than done" Roger snickered as Hayley glared.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey see statues of naked art at a museum.

"Steve, why does Michelangelo refuse to wear pants?" Zoey wondered.

"Zoey, I wouldn't worry about that if I were you. Besides, he looks weird with or without them" Steve answered as they continued walking.

"Hey, it's that game that Roger and Klaus played when Mark met Adaline for the first time" Zoey said.

(A/E Go back to the chapter called "Fluttershock" back in season 2.)

"Oh yeah!" Steve laughed. However, Mark appeared and shot it with a BB gun.

"Mark, what the f*ck was that about?!" Zoey cursed.

"I wouldn't play that if I were you. It reminds me of how I broke Adaline's heart the first time!" Mark explained.

"Sir, you damaged property. I'm going to have to arrest you for it" a security guard warned.

"Here, I'll give you $1 million if you would shut up and drop this!" Mark writes him a check.

"Nevermind. Besides, I hate that game too! I spent all my life savings trying to beat RogerSmith1600's you!" he leaves.

"Nobody saw this!" Mark said as he left.

"Well, look at the bright side, we're not covered in mashed peas by now" Steve joked as the scene shifts to Hayley, Roger, and Rogu being completely covered by mashed peas. The babies laugh at them. However, Rogu eats the baby food.

"Rogu likes baby food" Rogu said as he finished licking himself.

"I thought mashed peas were their favorite food" Roger crossed his arms.

"It's okay. Mary did the same thing too when she was a baby" Hayley nervously laughed. However, they hear a disgusting poop sound.

"Oh crap!" both Hayley and Roger said in unison.

Later, Hayley takes Wendy and Roger takes Luke as they prepare to change their diapers.

"I can do this. I changed Mary's diapers so many times that it shouldn't be hard" Hayley said as she attempts to clean Wendy, but she farts on her face.

"Oh GOD!" Hayley's face turned bright green and coughs out the gas cloud.

"(Laughs) you got Stinky McStinkPants!" Roger taunted, but Luke did the same.

"Oh come on!" the alien roared as he also coughed out a gas cloud from his breath.

Later, after they successfully changed their diapers, Hayley and Roger read them a story.

"And so the beautiful princess Hayley and the prince Jeff lived happily ever after. Plus the dragon Roger got eaten alive by a…" Hayley read, only for Roger to interrupt.

"Boring!" Roger takes the book and burn it to the fireplace. However, the babies are sleeping on the same crib in Hayley's room.

"They're so cute Roger" Hayley cooed quietly.

"I have to agree on this Hayles" Roger smiled.

However, a spaceship is floating.

"Good, just good" a female familiar voice was heard. "It would be a shame if I were to do…this!" a finger pressed a button on the ship to make a really loud noise. It was so loud that it made Luke and Wendy cry.

"Oh no! What the hell was that?" Hayley wondered as she was going to watch TV, only to get up from the couch and find Luke and Wendy crying from their naps. "Oh no! It's okay sweeties! Aunt Hayley is here to help!"

"_Hush little baby, don't you cry! If you do, I'll kick Stan in the ass!_" Roger sang as he also tried calming the babies down.

"Roger, where's the whammies?" Hayley asked.

"Right here" Roger said as he pointed them, but for some odd reason, they were destroyed.

"Roger, what did I tell you to control Rogu?!" Hayley snapped.

"Rogu did not do it. It was Daddy" Rogu explained as he pointed at them.

"Uh, he's a snitch!" Roger shouted as he puts Rogu inside a cage. Then he instantly sews the stuffed turtles back to normal and gives them to the crying babies. Unfortunately, despite their best efforts, it did not stop their crying.

"I don't know what to do!" Hayley panicked as she calls Steve.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey are about to enter a summit.

(Phone rings)

"Hello?" Steve answered.

"Steve, Luke and Wendy are crying and I have their whammies. I don't know what to do. I even try the lullaby I used on Mary and that also didn't work!" Hayley panicked.

"Hang on" Steve said as he passed his phone to Zoey.

"Hi Hayley. What works to calm the babies down easier is taking them to the park" Zoey suggested.

"I hope you're right. Thanks!" Hayley said as she hangs up her phone and takes the kids to the park. They arrive moments later.

"Okay kids, let's go play" she said as she and Roger took them out of the carriage. Zoey was right as they calmed down right away. As they play on the sandbox, an evil ship was watching them.

"Hayley Smith, we meet again!" it was Lucy Sheridan.

"Should we strike now?" the hot tub asked.

"Patience my friend" Lucy answered.

Meanwhile, Steve and Zoey listen to a presentation.

"Next, what you want to do is take a condom and look carefully at how it is put onto the penis" the instructor said as he puts a condom on a peeled banana.

"Remind me to never eat banana bread ever again" Zoey whispered.

"You bet" Steve agreed.

Back at the park, Hayley and Roger took Luke and Wendy to the swings. The kids are laughing and having a good time.

"See, everything is fine Hayley. There's nothing to worry about" Roger smiled.

"I should give Steve a call" Hayley suggested as Rogu took over her spot as she calls her brother.

"Hello?" Steve answered.

"How's it going little brother?" Hayley wondered.

"Things are going well Hayley. In fact, I think Zoey is ready for some loving. Sorry I can't talk right now. At least the kids are doing well thanks to Zoey's idea. I gotta go!" Steve said as he hangs up the phone as he sees Zoey doing a sexy pose while standing behind a glass door, with her pants down, revealing her pink lace panties. She draws a heart with her red lipstick on the glass. She then removes her shirt and throws it to the ground.

"Oh hell yes! " Steve said as his clothes and whitey tights were removed and we see Steve's underwear landing on…Hans Moleman's plate of food.

"Excuse me sir, there's a fly on my platter" Moleman explained.

"Well just eat around it dammit!" the restaurant worker ordered.

"Yes sir" Moleman sadly responded.

Back at the park, Hayley feeds the kids some ice cream.

"I think this was a pretty eventful day, don't you think…" Hayley was about to finish, only for a spaceship to arrive.

"Not again!" Hayley shouted.

"Hello Hayley! I was expecting you again! Guess what? I can take the kids for you if you like" Lucy Sheridan arrived.

"Never!" Hayley shouted.

"I wasn't asking for your permission!" Lucy threatened as she stretches out her hands, which turns into tentacles. She successfully takes both Luke and Wendy. The babies cry in fear.

"No! Luke! Wendy!" Hayley cried but she was attacked by Lucy with a powerful beam.

"Shut it! Make one move and the babies will die!" Lucy threatened with laser guns on their foreheads.

"No!" both Luke and Wendy shouted.

"What…did…you…say?" Lucy questioned.

"No! Die evil lady!" the twins said in unison.

"You're a meanie!" Luke shouted.

"You're a bully!" Wendy added.

(A/E Baby Luke is voiced by Erica Mendez and Baby Wendy is voiced by Jessica DiCicco.)

"Oh my God, they can speak!" Hayley smiled as she got up.

"How can you talk when you're barely a month old?!" Lucy twitched her eyes.

"You see…" Luke recalled as a flashback of Steve and Zoey receiving special baby food from Adaline.

"Our aunt gave us food in which we can learn to talk right away if we are in danger. Once we do, we can talk normal the rest of our lives instead of having to wait" Luke explained.

"Thanks to our aunt, we know what's going on and what want to say" Wendy said.

"Okay good. Those will be the first AND last words you'll ever say! Too bad Mommy and Daddy aren't here!" Lucy cackled, only for the babies to spit on her eyes, blinding her.

"What the hell?!" she screamed.

"Rogu tells Lucy to leave!" Rogu shouted as he headbutts Lucy back inside the ship.

"And this too!" Hayley takes out a bow and arrow and shoots Lucy's arm, thus making it bleed.

"I will be back! You may have won this round!" Lucy shouted as she left.

"Aunt Hayley!" Luke and Wendy arrived as they are free from her.

"How did you…" Hayley wondered.

"It's a long story" Wendy said.

"Can we go home now?" Luke asked.

"Sure" Hayley smiled as they all went home.

Later that night, we see Steve wearing a bathrobe as Zoey enters wearing the same thing.

"Are you ready?" Zoey asked.

"You bet" Zoey said as she removed her bathrobe, revealing her pink bra and panties. Steve removed his robe, revealing his white briefs. They couple start kissing once again as they grabbed each other and put their hands around each other's body. As Steve attempted to unhook his wife's bra, he stopped for a moment.

"Come on Steve. Take off your panties" Zoey said in a suggestive tone.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Steve asked.

"What's wrong?" Zoey wondered.

"Zoey, we should be with the kids. Everything we saw today reminds me of the twins. I mean look at this: the bathrobes we wore are the kids' favorite colors. The bed we are sleeping in was the same bed we were in when we had sex and where you got pregnant. Look what's on TV" Steve said as he turns on the TV and it plays _Sesame Street_.

"Are you saying you miss them already?" Zoey wondered.

"Yes I do" Steve said.

"Guess what? Me too!" Zoey confessed.

"What should we do?" Steve wondered.

"Go to them. If you want them, go to them" someone said.

"Were you stalking us?" Zoey asked in a fearful tone.

"Listen, do you want to see the kids or not?" the guy asked.

"Let's just go" Steve said as he and his wife got dressed and quickly left.

"And yes it was me!" it was…Quagmire.

"WHO ELSE BUT QUAGMIRE?" the who else but Quagmire guy appeared, only for Axel to knock both of them out with a baseball bat.

"You're welcome" Axel winked at the audience.

Later, Steve and Zoey arrived home. They see Hayley playing with the babies.

"Tag! You're it!" Hayley said as Wendy got her.

"Oh no! I'm it!" Hayley said.

"Hi guys!" Zoey smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Luke and Wendy said in unison.

"How did they…" Steve wondered.

"Lucy invaded again, but thanks to Luke and Wendy, Langley Falls is saved once again" Hayley explained.

"That's good enough for us" Zoey smiled. "This will definitely make things a lot easier! Come on kids. Let's go home!"

"Come on kiddies! Say goodbye to your aunt Hayley!" Steve said as he, Zoey, and the kids waved bye to him.

"See you again guys" Hayley said. Once they left, she started to cry a bit. She went upstairs to see that Steve's room is completely empty.

"I miss you already Steve. I know that you have to live with your wife to raise the kids, but I hope you're okay."

The scene ends with Lucy getting a mechanical arm.

"There! Nobody can stop me now!" she shouted as a familiar person appeared.

"I want in! I killed Max Jets and I can kill all the Smiths and Wilsons and take all their money as well" it was…Gina from _Max Jets_.

"You're a bitch! I love it!" Lucy smiled as she offered a handshake.

**End of Chapter**

For scheduling purposes, I think that I will upload a new chapter every other episode. Maybe I'll load up one once a week, but it depends on my chapter. So if you don't see a new one next week, expect one on the following. Read and review and see you next time.


End file.
